Brian Hite
Brian Christopher Hite is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. He received no on-screen credit for his work. Hite is married to fellow stuntwoman Tracy Hite and has doubled for stars such as Bailey Chase and Bruno Campos. In , Hite won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series for his work on 24, shared with Jeff Cadiente, Dustin Meier, John Meier, Christopher Leps, Erik Stabenau, and Justin Sundquist. Hite has performed stunts in television series such as Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Stephen Ralston and Jeremy Roberts), Moloney (1997, alongside stunt performers Carol Daniels DeMent and Diana R. Lupo), Snoops (1999, with Kellie Waymire), Martial Law (1999-2000, with series regular Tom Wright and guest stars Andrew Palmer, Neal McDonough, Daniel Roebuck, Jeffrey Combs, Christopher Neame, and stunts by Christopher Leps), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-2000, with Robin Sachs, Tony Sears, Armin Shimerman, Dell Yount,Adam Grimes, Bob Morrisey, and Conor O'Farrell, stunts by Edward Conna, Pete Turner, Alex Chansky, and Christopher Leps, and coordinated by Jeff Pruitt), Angel (2001, with Tom McCleister, Rachelle Roderick, and Jamie McShane, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett and Jeff Bornstein), V.I.P. (2000-2002, alongside Darlene Williams and coordinated by Jeff Cadiente), Birds of Prey (2002, with Dina Meyer, Ian Abercrombie, Lise Simms, and stunts by Thom Williams), and 24 (2006-2007, with series regulars Glenn Morshower and Gregory Itzin, and stunt performers Jon Braver, Lin Oeding, and Christopher Leps, and coordinated by Jeff Cadiente). Among his stunt resume are films such as A Deadly Vision (1997, with John Durbin and stunts by George Colucci, Joe Murphy, and Lincoln Simonds), The Base (1999, with Marco Rodriguez, Josh Cruze, Chuck Borden, and Scott Leva, and stunts by Irving E. Lewis, Cole McKay, Jimmy Ortega, and Warren A. Stevens), Gangland (2000, with Kristanna Loken and stunts by Dyanna Lynn, Chuck Borden, Stephen R. Hudis, Peewee Piemonte, Tim Sitarz, and Ken Clark), Mimic 2 (2001, with Edward Laurence Albert, Scott Klace, Bill Cho Lee, and stunts by Al Goto, Eileen Weisinger, and Stephen Pisani), Girl Fever (2002, with Clint Howard, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Richard Tanner, and Chuck Borden), Ride or Die (2003, with Geoffrey Blake, Daniel Dae Kim, Gabrielle Union, Zachary Williams, and stunts by Kurt D. Lott), The Island (2005, with Ethan Phillips, Noa Tishby, Kevin McCorkle, Katy Boyer, Randy Oglesby, Tim Halligan, Glenn Morshower, Michael Canavan, Ray Xifo, Shelby Leverington, Grant Garrison, written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, and stunts by Ken Bates, Eddie Braun, Alex Chansky, Doug Coleman, Gilbert Combs, Corey Michael Eubanks, Steve Kelso, Hubie Kerns, Henry Kingi, Sr., Henry Kingi, Jr., Dorian Kingi, Michael Owen, Denney Pierce, Bridgett Riley, Justin Sundquist, Spice Williams-Crosby, Scott Workman, Merritt Yohnka, and Christopher Leps), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2008). Star Trek appearances * ** ** as stunt double for Tim Ransom ** as stunt double for Tim Ransom ** * External link * Hite, Brian Hite, Brian Hite, Brian Hite, Brian